My Simple Valentine
by YamiKoi
Summary: Yami panics and begins stressing over valentines day and begins annoying Yugi, boring really but whatever


just sommet for valentines day!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!

ppl always write about Yami getting lots of cards so i decided to make a change.

This will be most likely the only time I do a YuGiOh themed day, i don't usually do it.

---------

Yami calmly walked through the halls of Domino High School, the more he looked around the more sick he felt. Around him was hearts, poems were stuck to the walls, banners celebrating this sick time of year, Yami hated it. Why create a day that just made people act like complete idiots. Although Yami thought this as he walked through the halls his eyes caught a familiar small form standing beside a blonde boy a small smile graced his tanned face. Yugi Mutou, his own boyfriend was talking to a friend Katysu Jounouchi (A/N: i do actually have the mangas but I can't be bothered to go get them to check Jou's spelling), true, Yami wasn't much for this holiday but a small dinner never went amiss with them. For all of Yami's complaining he did have a boyfriend but it didn't change his views on valentines day, the two would get a card and maybe a flower for each other, Yami liked taking the small boy to a dinner but never anything extravagent. He and Yami would go to a small cafe and share some food, a smoothie and probably feed each other but nothing flashy. Yugi knew Yami's views on this day so he would just happily continue with his day like it was a normal one except from a card and a cafe meeting. Yami had been with his boyfriend for five years and loved the smaller greatly. Yami slowly sneaked up behind the young teen.

"BOO!" Yami shouted throwing his arms around the smaller and lifting Yugi into a bridal hold.

Yugi yelped but giggled happily when he saw who it was.

"Hello Koi." Yami said nuzzling the smaller happily as Jou just smiled and watched the two.

"Hello Yami." Yugi replied happily.

"How are you today?" Yami questioned.

"Fine, you?" Yugi replied.

"As okay as I feel on this day." Yami replied.

He gently put the small boy down and kissed the boy's forehead. Yugi giggled happily, he then took a red card from his pocket and gave it to Yami. Yami smiled and opened the evelope revealing a simple card and inside read:

_Dear Yami,_

_ Happy Valentines Day, I love you and always will,_

_Love Yugi_

Yami smiled, a simple, honest message with a simple card, that's what Yami liked. Yami removed a small card from his pocket, it was about 5cm high and 2cm wide, on it was a small red rose in the corner and written was:

_To my little Yugi, _

_The love of my life._

Yugi smiled at the simple sentence and hugged Yami. Yami smiled and as the small boy leaned back he slipped the stem of a white rose behind his ear leaving the flower exposed in his hair. Yugi smiled but carefully touched the rose, Yami smiled.

"Don't worry Little One I made sure that I removed all the thorns." Yami said.

Yugi smiled and gently kissed his lover.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

Yami smiled.

"I love you Yami." Yugi said.

"I love you too Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi opened his bag and began looking through it. Yami turned to Jou.

"Has Kaiba given you his valentines presents yet?" Yami asked.

"Naw, he doesn't really like valentines day but he did tell me to wait for him after school." Jou said.

Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou took that time to walk over to them. (A/N: _**IMPOTRTANT**_ I'm not sure who's who but in all my fics Marik- (Yami Marik evil) Malik- (good one) Ryou- (good one) Bakura- (Yami Bakura evil) just so ppl knw).

"Hey, what's going on?" Malik asked.

"We were just about to go to science." Jou replied.

"Oh no, I left my science book in my locker." Yugi complained.

"I'll get it koi." Yami assured him and quickly made his way down the hall ways, the two hadgiven each other their locker combonations as they trusted each other so much.

"Yami wait!" Yugi cried running after him, everyone followed.

By the time they caught up with Yami he was just starting to turn the combonation.

"$10 says Yami falls down." Bakura said moving his hand to Marik's.

Marik smiled and shook his hand.

"You're on." Marik replied.

Yami opened the locker door. WHOOSH!

Yami hit the floor from the amount of cards that had hit him.

"What the hell?" Yami snapped angrily.

Yugi blushed but then helped Jou, Malik and Ryou get Yami out of the avalanche while Bakura laughed happily taking the $10 out of a sulking Marik's hand.

"HA!" Bakura laughed smirking at Marik.

"Shut it." Marik nsappped.

"Make me." Bakura replied.

WHAM!

Bakura and Marik fought on the floor and began rolling around.

"Door!" Jou shouted in warning.

CRASH!

"Not anymore." Ryou muttered.

They finally got Yami free.

"What is all this?" Yami asked.

Yugi picked up all the cards and piled them back into his locker.

"There all from admirers." Marik laughed.

"Huh?" Yami asked.

The bell screamed down the halls. Snatching uo his luck Yugi slamed the locker door closed and ran off to his own close and Jou, Malik and Ryou followed. Yami was with Bakura and Marik in English.

"So what was all that?" Yami questioned.

"Don't you get it?" Marik asked.

"Get what?" Yami asked.

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Don't you get it Yami, you were the luck of the draw." Bakura explained.

"Luck of the draw?" Yami questioned.

The three of them sat down in their class waiting for the teacher.

"Yeah, I mean the only reason Yugi likes you is because luck is on your side, admitt it Yami. If you weren't here there would be pleanty of other guys and girls from Yugi to choose from, it was just luck he chose you to be his boyfriend." Bakura said.

Yami slowly sat back in his chair, he looked at the board then finally.

"Your being stupid." Yami replied.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe Yugi's pretty lusted after in this school, did you just miss the pink stampede that fell on you, and Yugi gets quite extravgent offers as well." Marik said.

"What like?" Yami asked.

"Well, last year when you were in maths and me, Marik, Jou and Yugi were in Economics we went inside the classroom to find a card on Yugi's desk, we thought nothing of it until he opened his desk a massive chocolate box and inside there was a hand made chocolate pieces and each had a letter saying 'be my valentine', hand-made Yami!" Bakura said.

Yami stared at the two of them then finally "you're making it up."

Marik turned around.

"Kaiba," Marik said.

Said teenager looked up from his book and sighed.

"And I thought I was going to have a good day." Kaiba muttered. "What do you want?"

"Is Yugi lusted after in this school?" Marik asked.

"Hell yeah, people have hired $5000 singers to get him, bought 10,000 roses, I heard one guy grew his own roses just to make it more special for when he gave them to Yugi." Kaiba replied.

Yami opened his mouth to speak but the teacher walked in and he was forced silent.

_**End of first period.**_

Yami, Bakura, Marik and Kaiba were walking to another class and caught up with Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Jou. Yami didn't mention the card and the eight of them walked to their next class. When they walked inside they had to force their way through a crowd of people gathering around something. The eight finally got to the front, Yami gaped in shock and Yugi blushed, the others howver just stared boredly like this happened everyday. Yugi desk was covered in red roses but they weren't in a vases, someone had gone to the trouble of carefully linking each stem together and wrapping the roses around the legs of the desk and on the top. People whispered as Yugi made his way over to the desk, he lifted the lid to find that the roses had also be bound together on the underside of the lid as well. Yugi nervously began pulling the roses off of the desk everyone sat in their seats as the teacher entered she glanced expectedly at Yugi's desk then sighed and left the small boy to clear his desk.

_**Dinner**_

Yami was walking aimlessly down the halls of the school looking nervously around, Yami had left the class not waiting for his friends. Yami thought deeply, Yugi liked this day, did Yugi get upset when Yami didn't give him a load of presents or take him for a proper dinner? Yugi always looked happy, but the small boy had a tendency to hide his pain. Yami began to worry, if he didn't do something soon would Yugi leave him? Yami truly loved the small boy. Yami finally made his decision, he left the school grounds and didn't appear in any of the next lessons. Yugi was worried as he ran home from his final lesson, he hoped what Yami had seen today, the roses, the cards hadn't upset his lover.

Yugi opened the door to the Kame Game shop.

"Yami?" Yugi called gently.

There was no reply. Yugi threw his bag to one side when something caught his eye, it was a large red card with the name Yugi written gracefully on the dark red card in gold. Yugi opened it, he blinked at the sight of a hand made card on it was written: (A/N:_**important, **_in all honesty I have never written a poem before so don't epect this to be any good, don't flame about my cra poems!!!)

_Dear Yugi,_

_ The love of my life is beautiful,_

_ The love of my life is an angel,_

_ The love of my life is amazing,_

_ The love of my life is you _

_My Love,_

_My Life,_

_My Air,_

_My Yugi._

_My dearest hikari I have decided to change my ways and cover you in the love that you deserve starting now, Turn Around._

_Love Yami._

The card was a beautiful hand made one and those were beautiful words but it wasn't like his Yami. Yugi turned around to find Yami behind him cluthing onto a bouqet (sp?) of roses. Yami smiled gently.

"hello my koi." Yami said.

"Hello Yami." Yugi said gently.

Yami passed the bouqet red roses to his hikari. Yugi looked at them and gave Yami a small smile.

"Thanks, I guess." Yugi said looking at the flowers. "They're... lovely."

Yami smiled.

"It gets better." Yami said.

"Really?" Yugi asked hopelessly.

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and ran out of the house giving the smaller just enough time to put the roses down. The two ran down the street and to the most extravagent resteraunt in Domino. Yugi blinked in shock as Yami dragged him in.

"Mutou reservations." Yami said.

"This way." A waiter said leading them to a table and passing them a menu each. "I will be back momentairly to take your order."

He left. Yugi glanced nervously around and looked back at the menu.

"Do you like the resteraunt?" Yami asked smiling at the smaller.

"Why are you doing this?" Yugi asked confusedly putting his menu down. "You've never done it before."

"I told you in the card koi." Yami replied. "I'm changing my ways and giving you the things you deserve."

"But I never asked..." Yugi started.

But the waiter had come back to take their order. The two ordered their food. As they ate Yugi tried to talk to his boyfriend but as Yugi spoke Yami would always interupt him by complementing him in some way. The two finally finished their meals and left the restaurant. Yugi sighed in relief and turned towards the way home but Yami grabbed the small boy's shoulders and lead him in a different direction. The two finally stopped at a cliff edge where the moon looked its biggest. Yugi smiled.

"Now Yami this is-" Yugi started.

Music stopped the smaller boy's speech and Yugi looked around to see a small band behind them. Yugi frowned as they began to play.

"Yami-" Yugi started but Yami quietened the small boy with a kiss. Yugi accepted the kiss but the moment he tried to talk again Yami just placed a finger over his mouth to silence him and told him to just listen to the music, Yugi did as Yami told. The two finally got home. Yugi sighed in relief and the two entered Yugi bedroom. Yugi switched on the light. His entire bedroom was covered in red and white flowers.

"Do you like it koi?" Yami asked smiling.

Yugi sighed.

"Yami why are you doing this?" Yugi asked.

"I told you, I'm giving you the love you deserve koi." Yami replied.

"But I prefered what you were doing before." Yugi said.

"But... But this is great, extravagent I mean-" Yami started.

But Yugi interupted him.

"That's exactly _why_ I don't like this." Yugi said.

Yami looked at the floor.

"You... don't like this." Yami muttered.

Yugi's eyes softened.

"What I would like is a movie then a burger and fries." Yugi said.

"But, at school you were given all those amazing presents." Yami complained.

"I know, I hate flashy things. I prefer just a nice movie at home or something." Yugi replied.

Yami stared at Yugi who stared back.

"Yami this is lovely but please, I prefered what you were doing before." Yugi said.

There was silence then finally.

"There showing Blood and Chocolate at the cinema, we can catch a late showing, and I think burger world will still be open when its finished." Yami suggested.

Yugi smiled.

"I'd like that." Yugi said.

Yami smiled and kisses the smaller boy deeply. Yami smiled and kissed him back.

--------

That was actually kinda weak, oh well, no reviews and I'll just delete, R&R please.


End file.
